Inked
by T. Misaki
Summary: After yet another argument stemming from the authors jealousy, Misaki - knowing he was never too good at expressing himself with words - decides to do something about it and prove that he'll never leave his lovers side like he fears. What better way to do so than a very permanent tattoo? - One Shot


**Inked**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misaki cursed for the millionth time that day as he glare down at his left hip.

He shouldn't be encouraging his lovers possessive nature, Misaki hoped it'd be a way to calm that side of him if anything.

They had recently had another argument about the people coming into contact with Misaki, specifically the mangaka. Todo and Sumi were, as always, brought up also.

Misaki had bitterly argued back that Sumi senpai was after Akihiko and he only saw Ijuuin-sensei at work and had never arranged a meeting outside of it. Also telling Akihiko to fix his bad habit of assuming everybody is gay.

Honestly! He didn't understand why he couldn't just trust Misaki! Misaki could barely be intimate with Akihiko through his embarrassment at the act, not to mention he still needed to be leaded through it. Did he really think he'd willingly initiate anything with some one else?

"Tch, bastard. He better love me for the rest of his damn life," Misaki grumbled, still glaring at his hip.

He had stayed the night at his brothers on Takahiro's request – much to Akihiko's dismay – and stupidly decided just days before to appease his lover by getting a tattoo, Akihiko's name in beautiful cursive English blaze across seven centimetres of the supple skin on his left hip.

It had taken about 45 minutes, longer that he expected, and had to be one of the most physically pain things he had endured so far. He wouldn't be doing it again, that's for damn sure.

He had gotten to his brothers suburb an hour before he said he'd be there, just in case it did take longer than he anticipated. Misaki then when to a tattoo parlour he had heard had an excellent reputation that was near by from the train station. He had called a few friends in the days before asking where they had gotten theirs, most of them got their tattoos from this place. The artwork they had done was so intricate and detailed Misaki had no doubts he was going to a good place.

Expensive, very expensive, but good.

Misaki wasn't willing to skimp on money on a tattoo since it was going to be on his skin for the rest of his life.

Afterwards, his tattoo artist had covered the work with sterile cotton pads and given him instructions on how to care for the irritated skin in the coming days. With 15 minutes to spare before he had to be at his brothers he had went to buy extra gauze for the next couple of days, along with a short trip to the pharmacy to buy some pain medication and antiseptic cream – just to be safe.

.

.

.

The night at his brothers went smoothly, Minami had obviously mentioned something about not pressing the issue of moving out because it wasn't mentioned.

The entire time, Misaki was paranoid to no end about his brother seeing the gauze and questioning it, but it was well covered and hidden.

The only time that had been a close call was when Mahiro had demanded that Misaki take a bath with him. Misaki had reluctantly agreed after seeing his nephews adorable pouty expression.

"What's that?" Mahiro asked pointing at the gauze on his uncles hip.

"A-ah, Misaki hurt himself and I keep this white thing on it so it doesn't get more sore." He tried to reason, hoping his 5 year old nephew would be satisfied with just that.

"Still hurt?" He asked poking it, causing Misaki to wince in pain.

"Yes, it still hurts. Keep it a secret from mama and papa ok? Otherwise they might worry." He smiled, grabbing the child hand so he couldn't keep pressing on it. Mahiro nodded in response, an adorable frown of determination etched into the soft forehead. "Let's wash your hair, do you have a shampoo you like?"

"Strawberry." He grinned back, Misaki having successfully changed the subject.

After thoroughly cleansing themselves, they finally got out. Mahiro dressing into a chocolate brown bear onesie and Misaki into his grey sweats leaving his chest bare, tying the draw strings very tight and making sure that no one could see the gauze. He'd have to change that soon too.

"Mahiro is so cute! I have to take a photo!" Misaki exclaimed grabbing his phone.

"Mitaki wear bear ears too!" Mahiro exclaimed, running off to his room and appearing minutes later with a furry bear eared headband.

Putting them on, they both posed for a picture, grinning widely.

"I'm going to set that as my background right now!" Mahiro watched as their picture became permanent on Misaki's phone, replacing the udon soaked bear. "See? Misaki will see you every time I open my phone."

Mahiro let out happy giggles and burrowed into his arms with a cute smile. Misaki couldn't resist another photo.

"How about we send these to Usagi-san?" He suggested, he was sure Akihiko would love the bear theme.

"Yeah!" And a few button presses later, they were sent.

"I feel like a smoothie, do you want one?" Misaki asked, he had been craving one for a while and he knew of a place around here that closed late, he looked at the time – 6:30pm. His nephew nodded in response. "Nii-chan, I'm going to grab a smoothie for me and Mahiro, do you and Nee-san want one?" He called out.

"Sure, if you're going anyway, do you want some money for it?" Takahiro responded, poking his head around the corner of the kitchen.

"No it's fine. I brought a fair bit extra." The tattoo had been less than he had been quoted, the guy took a liking to Misaki and had given him a 10% discount. "Strawberry ok with everyone?"

.

.

.

Misaki left after he had changed his outfit to something more appropriate, taking the time to change his gauze too and applying some cream.

The second he had walked out the door, his phone rang. Usagi-san. He called him every night that he was away from him, and they spoke for hours, both usually falling asleep on the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I loved the bears," Akihiko replied, "We should incorporate theme's in the bedroom too."

He didn't expect anything more from his perverted BL writing partner.

He continued on though, "I'm out at the moment, so please keep your perverted remarks to yourself for now."

"Where are you? What are you doing this time of night? Do you need me to come get you?" Akihiko asked, both worry and irritation seeping though his voice. Misaki knew he was only annoyed at the fact he was out and potentially putting himself in danger.

"I'm fine you don't need to do that. It's still light out, I'm getting smoothies for everyone. There's a really good place here I used to go to all the time with friends after school." Misaki explained, trying to avoid annoying his lover.

"Hmm, we should go together next time. I want to try it too." He replied, seemingly ok now.

"Sounds good." Misaki grinned, he'd like that, a smoothie date. "Mahiro is adorable! He cuddles up to me and he demanded that we have a bath together. I couldn't resist! You should have seen his little pouty face."

"You won't bathe with me though." Of course, he course he'd ignore the everything else.

"Usagi-san, Mahiro is an innocent child with no ulterior motives. Unlike _someone else_ ," He replied. _Though he almost exposed my 'injury'…_

"What injury?" Shit. He didn't mean to say that out loud. " _Misaki_."

"A-Ah, nothing serious! Its fine, honestly. It's a little scratch."

"It wouldn't be covered if it was. What happened? Tell me or I'm coming to see for myself." And Misaki didn't doubt it either.

"Usagi-san, trust me it's fine. I just didn't want it to get infected so I put a band-aid on it." That seemed believable enough, but he need to change the topic. Luckily he arrived at the stand by this time, "Two seconds."

"Hey, what can I get 'cha?" The man running the stall asked.

"Hi, can I get four strawberry smoothies? One small and three regular." Misaki replied, placing his phone between his teeth and digging his wallet out.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you 'round here. What've you been up to?" The man asked making friendly conversation.

Holding his phone again, he replied, "I'm in my last year of study at Mitsuhashi University, it has been ages. How have you been?"

"Ahh, same old, same old. I still get high schooler's hanging around, haven't had any problems with 'em though." He served up his smoothies, having placed them in bags to make it easier to carry, "Here you go." Misaki went to place money on the bench, "Don't worry about that lad, it's on the house! You were one of my best customers, you're brother too."

"I'll feel bad if I don't pay. I insist."

"No, no. I'm about to close up anyway, you keep it. It's good seein' you again kid! Come 'round again soon."

.

.

.

Misaki ended up taking the drinks for free and leaving a 2000 Yen on the table when the man turned around.

"You still there?" Misaki asked when he pull the phone out again.

"Always." He could hear the smile.

"Sorry, it took so long. I can't believe he remembers me from 3 years ago."

"Well you're too cute for your own good."

"I'm not cute," Misaki pouted, Akihiko only laughed in response.

They talked for the walk back about how their day had been, even though they had seen each other earlier that day.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked when he was two doors away from his brothers house.

"Yes?"

"… I have a surprise for you, but you have to be a good boy." Misaki blushed like mad, he had been preparing for the last 10 minutes to say that, wanting to build some suspense and anticipation as well as gain a bit of confidence in that part of their relationship.

It had obviously caught Akihiko off guard as he almost choked. "Misaki… I'll be looking forward to your arrival home." He purred.

"I can't wait either." Misaki whispered, voice laced with arousal. "I have to go now, I'll text you when I'm going to bed."

"Ok," He didn't mask his disappointment at having to end the call, "I love you."

"You too." Misaki smiled.

.

.

.

The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone had there smoothies and Misaki tucked Mahiro into bed soon after.

It was only about 9:00pm when Misaki decided to go to bed, he had had an adventure of his own earlier and it had worn him out.

He reached for his phone quickly sending a text to his boyfriend.

 _To: Usagi-san  
_ _From: Misaki_

 _Good night, I'm going to bed early, I'm really tired.  
_ _Sleep well Xx_

With a yawn he closed his phone and rest it on his chest, knowing it'd only be moments before Akihiko text him back.

 _To: Misaki  
_ _From: Usagi-san_

 _I'd sleep better if you we're with me  
_ _I love you, Misaki. Sweet dreams  
_ _Xx_

Smiling stupidly, he place his phone by his pillow and fell asleep, _I'm glad I got that tattoo._

.

.

.

Misaki ended up staying till lunchtime, and catching a train in the early afternoon.

 _To: Misaki  
_ _From: Usagi-san_

 _Hurry up and come home. I want my  
_ _surprise._

Demanding as ever. Misaki rolled his eyes.

 _To: Usagi-san  
_ _From: Misaki_

 _Patience is a virtue.  
_ _I'm on the train now, I'll be at the station  
_ _in 10._

It wasn't long before he was off the train, like he said and made his way to the front gate with his overnight bag on his back.

"Misaki!" He knew that voice anywhere. Turning, he spotted his lover standing near the exit.

"You didn't need to come, I could've walked home." Misaki pouted.

"I know, I just wanted to see you." Akihiko replied simply.

The drive home wasn't long, only about five minutes, they talked about how Takahiro's family was doing and what Akihiko had been up to and if he had eaten the meals Misaki prepared for him, without blowing the kitchen up.

.

.

.

"Ah, it's so good to be home." Misaki exclaimed, stretching his arms up. Arms snaked themselves around his waist, followed by a nip to the ear.

"I've missed you." Akihiko purred, burying his head in the crook of his lovers neck, suckling the soft skin. Misaki moan in response, eyes closing and head tilting back.

He missed Akihiko's touch. It was pitiful really, he couldn't stand 24 hours without the other.

"It's 6:30, I need to start d-dinner." Misaki managed to get out, squirming in the strong arms.

"I want my surprise. I've been a good boy Misaki." He whispered in his ear, hot breath causing Misaki to shiver.

"Wait till after dinner. Please?" Misaki turned around, giving his most adorable pouty look knowing Akihiko couldn't resist.

With a grunt, he nodded, placing a passionate kiss on a surprisingly willing Misaki. He made no comment on his obvious eagerness.

Dinner was peaceful. Misaki had made a western styled dish and had excluded the green peppers Akihiko hated so much. They discussed his new book being printed in the next few days, having finished the manuscript much earlier than usual.

"Maybe I should go away more often, you'd actually hand in you work on time." Misaki had playfully joked. Akihiko scowled, not finding it funny in the slightest.

"Your leaving is not something I find humorous, Misaki. I only got it done because I need to be good for my reward, and I knew having Aikawa here would ruin it." He responded.

"You've been very good. I think you deserve your surprise." Misaki stated, blushing fiercely and trying his best to hold Akihiko's gaze.

"Dinners over, I'm in the mood for dessert." Akihiko retorted, he stood up and walked to the side of his lovers chair. He scooped him up with no effort at all, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potato's and heading for the stairs.

"Usagi-san! Stop, I need to clean the table! Let go!" He banged on the older man's back.

Throwing him on the bed, Akihiko crawled on top of him. "No, I haven't touched you in a day. I want my surprise too."

He was kissed into silence, his tongue and mouth preoccupied with its partner. The kiss was almost desperate, trying to make up for the hours lost. Misaki knew Akihiko hated being alone, especially after being with Misaki so long. He knew how deafening and suffocating the silence of the apartment could be, having experienced it when the writer was at meetings until the early hours of the morning.

"You'll know your surprise when you see it." Misaki gasped as they broke for air.

"Hmm, so it's an object?" He inquired, taking Misaki's shirt off. He leaned down, taking a soft pink nipple in his mouth. Misaki threw his head back in pleasure and moaned, his hands coming up to tangle themselves in the silver locks.

"More or less, I suppose." He whispered huskily as Akihiko pinched and play with the neglected peak on the other side.

"That's not a very clear answer Misaki." He genteelly but the hardened peak, pulling a broken moan of his name from his lovers mouth.

Misaki's hands came up to unbutton the white blouse Akihiko was still wearing, desperate to feel his skin against his. "Off." He demanded as his attempts weren't succeeding.

Chuckling, Akihiko straddled the young man's waist pinning him in place as he unbuttoned his shirt, haphazardly throwing it aside. He rocked their hips together, creating delicious friction for them both. Misaki thrust up as Akihiko ground down. He could feel the heat emitting from Misaki's jeans as he pressed himself into him.

"Misaki..." He groaned out, enjoying their dry humping, "I want you."

"...I-I want you too." He moaned loudly, he watched Akihiko through half closed lids, licking his lips for good measure.

"Watching you is such a turn on." He gave a hard thrust down with his words making Misaki cry out.

He leaned down to plant a tender kiss on his lovers full lips which quickly turned passionate. Tongue and teeth fighting for dominance, though Akihiko inevitably won. He began kissing his way down the younger man's abdomen, leaving wet trails of saliva down his stomach. He stopped momentarily to playfully give a playful raspberry, making laugher ring out.

Continuing down, he began to unbutton his pants. Hands came up to bury themselves in his hair again. He looked up, noticing Misaki's uncertainty and hesitance. "Are you ok?"

"… Yeah, just don't… please just… don't get mad?" Misaki asked, now unsure if what he had done was a good thing. What would he think? Was he being too clingy? Was it too far? What if he thought tattoo's were a dirty thing?

"I don't understand but I could never be mad at my beautiful Misaki." He smiled reassuringly.

Feeling slightly more confident at that, he nodded to continue. Hands going down to grasp the strong biceps of his boyfriend.

Seeing it was fine, he pulled down the zipper, tugging the jeans down along with the silky boxers underneath.

"Misaki! I though you said it was a _scratch_! That's not a _fucking band-aid_ , it's a _bandage_!" Akihiko exclaimed, his activities with Misaki could wait, his health and well-being would always take first priority. "Do you need stitches? Have you had them? Are you in pain?"

"Listen, it's not exactly what you think. I took the pain medication when I was making dinner, so I'm not in pain." Misaki looked into Akihiko's eyes, cupping the side of his face to gain his full attention, "…Take it off. It's only for your eyes."

Thoroughly confused, he reached down to grasp a corner of the tape holding the gauze in place. Trying to be as careful as possible, not being too sure what he was dealing with, he didn't want to put Misaki through any unnecessary pain.

Slow but surely the tape came away, leaving the gauze freely resting on his hip.

He lifted it away and he froze. His name. That was his name. Permanently branded into Misaki's skin. He couldn't help the tears that gathered in his eyes.

"Usagi-san? Do you not like it?" Misaki asked fearfully as Akihiko didn't say anything, he couldn't see his eyes through his thick silver bangs.

He heard a choked sob from the man below him. He could feel the tears hitting his abdomen.

"I love it." Came the hoarse whisper, he hugged Misaki's middle so tightly as his frame shook with withheld sobs.

Pushing himself up, he balanced himself with one hand, the other resting on the man's head. "You seem upset about this. I'm sorry, I should have asked first. I can get it removed-"

"Don't you dare remove this! I love it, I love it so much. I love you to the point where I have no other way to express it so completely. _You_ did this for _me_ , you got _my name_ on your skin for the rest your life. You can't understand how happy I am right now." He sniffled.

Misaki didn't really know how to react, he hadn't seen Akihiko react like this before.

"Well, you better love me forever then because that's how long this tattoo is going to last." He stated and placed a kiss on his head.

"I already planned to." He nuzzled Misaki's stomach, no longer crying.

"I put it in a place that only you will ever see. You never need to worry about me potentially going off with some one else. I'm always going to be with you, now this should be proof enough."

"I love you so much. I'm going to marry you one day." Akihiko responded sitting up to give Misaki a proper hug.

"I-If you do, I w-will say yes, but only when we're both ready!" Misaki blushed, hands coming up to hide his face.

Needless to say Akihiko had proceeded to kiss the life out of him, resuming their previous activities with new enthusiasm.

He took Misaki into his mouth, sucking and nipping his hard cock, tracing the head with his tongue. Misaki was crying out almost instantly. Akihiko cupped his balls, rolling them in his hands, he let the hard muscle in his mouth to slid out, hitting the owners abdomen with flecks of spit flying off with the resounds _thwack_.

He went lower to take one of the pair into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and pumping the neglected wet cock with his hand.

He repeated the action with the other side, still curious as to how Misaki maintained hairless skin here.

With a pop he released the testicle, pulling himself up above the writhing mess below him. He smirked at the aroused flushed face of his lover.

He brought three fingers up to Misaki's lips, "Suck," He commanded, rubbing the tip against the soft plump lips to entice him to open. He opened, taking in all three, his tongue swirling around and in between them, the feel of his smooth wet tongue against his fingers arousing him even further as he groaned, "Such a good boy," He said placing a kiss on his forehead. Misaki moaned in response, sucking his fingering in further.

He couldn't wait till Misaki built up the courage to suck him off. If his fingers were anything to go by, he knew Misaki was going to be a true cock tease once he learned the basics, even more so than now.

The thought of Misaki sucking his cock and swallowing his seed made his cock twitch in anticipation.

Deciding that his fingers were sufficiently wet enough he pulled them out of Misaki's hot cavern. Replacing his fingers with his tongue, he placed Misaki's legs over his shoulders and began to massage the younger's rim.

"Ah!" He cried out unable to hold back his pleasured moans.

Feeling him loosen up under his fingers, Akihiko began to work one inside. "God, I take you every night, and one night away and you're as tight as the first time I took you."

"A-ah, don't s-say such dirty things!" Misaki protested, watching Akihiko through his lust filled gaze.

Akihiko ignored him, knowing it was only out of embarrassment, "I'm putting another in." He said as he pushed his second finger in, massaging his inner walls. He moaned in discomfort before the pleasure quickly took hold again.

"One more Misaki."

He cried out in pain as another was pushed inside, stretching him further. Akihiko felt Misaki relax around him, making it easy for his fingers to slip in and out without hurting his beloved.

Sitting up on his knees again, he positioned himself at Misaki's entrance. "I'm going in Misaki."

Misaki reached for his hand needing reassurance and comfort as he was stretched further than Akihiko's fingers could. A tear slid down his soft cheek, the pain both overwhelming and comforting. The knowledge that Akihiko was inside him, loving him physically, was always a breath taking thought to him.

"It's okay, let me know when I can move." Akihiko said from above him, he watched as a bead of sweat made its way down his forehead. Cold hands moved to wipe away the stray tear.

After a few minutes of gazing into each other eyes, wondering if the other knew how deeply they felt about them, Misaki thrust his hips towards Akihiko's having adjusted to his size.

Understanding, Akihiko rocked forward, making sure Misaki was fine before increasing his pace. He interlocked his fingers with Misaki's while the other went to the tattoo, stroking it as if to see if it's really there and isn't coming off any time soon.

"You're mine, for the rest of your life. I don't care what anyone says, you're staying with me." He said, his thrusts punctuating each word.

Angling his hips in a new direction he found Misaki's prostate with practised ease, pounding it with every thrust. Misaki was under him begging for more, for him to go harder. Watching this prideful man become a pile of begging sobbing mush at Akihiko touch had to be the most arousing thing he had the pleasure of witnessing.

No one else would ever see Misaki like this.

He felt himself coming closer, but was determined to see Misaki climax first, he reached down to stroke the neglected member between them.

"I'm close! I'm s-so close!" He cried out, he clawed at the strong arms holding his hips desperate for release.

"Me too, Misaki. Cum for me, don't hold back," Akihiko demanded.

Misaki thrust up against Akihiko as his orgasm ripped through him, he arched his back as the pleasure continued through his body. "Usagi-san!"

Akihiko came undone at the sight below him, watching his lover cum and so lost in pleasure because of him had pushed him over the edge, "Misaki!"

He could feel Akihiko's cum fill him up, he loved it he couldn't get enough as he pinned Akihiko in place with his legs. His warm seed continued to spurt into the writhing man as he grinder against his ass.

As they both came down from their high Akihiko slowly pulled out, earning a disappointed moan from below making him smirk. Getting up, he grabbed a nearby rag they kept in their room and wet it in the adjoining bathroom, coming back to clean Misaki up.

Genteelly washing him down, cleaning him of their drying cum, Akihiko gave him a peck on the lips, "So cute."

"Not cute." Came a tired reply.

Chuckling, he continued his task. Coming to the tattoo, he couldn't help but carefully lay a kiss on it. He still couldn't believe Misaki had done such a thing for him.

It was his name.

There'd never be anyone else.

.

.

.

"How did you manage to hide it from Takahiro?" Akihiko asked the next morning during breakfast.

"Well I bandaged it and it was well hidden under my jeans. You didn't notice until we were… undressed." He replied, cheeks burning at the thought of the night before.

"Did it hurt much when they did it?"

"I honestly have to say, it's one of the most painful things I've experienced. I passed out once, the guy thought I was sleeping though, I woke up a couple minutes later. Might have been the spot but I'm never doing that again." He grimaced at the thought.

"Sorry," Akihiko apologised, but Misaki just looked at him strangely.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't tell me to get it. It was all my idea." They both smiled reassuringly at each other.

"Did it cost much?" He inquired.

"50000 Yen with a discount of 10%, I can't believe how expensive it is! And I know people that cover their entire bodies with them." Misaki ranted.

"I didn't realise it was so cheap," He commented having ignored half of what Misaki said, earning him a glare and a muttered curses.

Throughout the rest of the day and the days that followed, Akihiko had demanded that the tattoo be visible to him at all times. He had bought a stockpile of low riding pants to wear around the house that displayed the skin of his hip. Misaki honestly didn't mind, secretly loving the attention that Akihiko gave him and his obsession with seeing his name so permanent on his lovers' skin.

As Akihiko laid another kiss on his neck, his hand stroking the inked flesh, Misaki couldn't help but sigh happily. Content in this man's arms.

' _I'm so glad I got that tattoo.'_


End file.
